Good Hunting
by knightshade114
Summary: :ON HOLD: A new enemy wants to take the warehouse and the artifacts but wait, there's a new agent assigned to the warehouse again? What secrets does he keep and more importantly, what and who is he? What do They want with him? Sorry if summary sucks, Warnings are: Slash, don't like, don't read.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I was watching this show the other day and it got me thinking about more fanfiction ideas! So! I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters.**

 **ALSO! After this, no more A/Ns.**

 _Written/Typed/etc._

"Artifacts"

"Speaking"

* * *

"Mr. Dickinson! We aren't done yet!" a loud voice shouted as a young male followed after the Secret Service officer who was leaving his office.

The older man sighed and turned around with a stern expression, "No Axel Floy, we are done. You are suspended with pay and if you keep bothering me, it will be without pay, do you understand?!"

Axel huffed but turned his head, "I understand Sir."

Dickinson nodded and continued down the hallway while Axel groaned, frustrated and hit his head against the wall. Axel was a young looking man who was 5'7" with a lithe build and a boyish face. He had black hair with bright silver eyes and green flecks and he wore a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

He was assigned to secure a museum when a man tried to attack the president and the first lady. He got away but Axel had chased him down into an alleyway and the man had an ancient looking... Thing attached to the back of his neck and head. It hopped off of him which killed the man and scuttled towards Axel but when it came within three feet of him, it stopped moving like it had been struck by something. Then, Axel was struck by an electrical charge before he passed out on the floor.

Once he woke up, he had an angry agent Dickinson standing over him with a clipboard and pen in hand. Axel tried to explain to him what happened but he was only rebuffed and transfered to an ambulance with a suspension notice taped to his forehead. Now, the young twenty year old was walking into his one bedroom apartment when he saw her there; Mrs. Frederic, sitting at his dining room table.

"Who are you?" Axel asked, gun in hand once he noticed an unknown person sitting in his living room.

"I am Mrs. Frederic and you are to report to my division in the morning. You are to follow these coordinates and arrive at the estimated time. In other words, you work for me now," Mrs. Frederic replied as a tall buff man handed the Agent a folder.

Axel put his gun away and eyed the man before taking the file from him, "South Dakota? What's in South Dakota?"

"It is where you will be working from now on. There are three field agents already there along with two technicians and an innkeeper. You will report in the morning, pack lightly and anything else will be brought over and stored away. Good day Mr. Floy," Mrs. Frederic smiled one of those I-know-everything-and-you-don't smiles before leaving with her large escort.

Axel watched them leave and groaned before dropping his things on his table and falling onto his couch, planning to pack the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Axel dressed casually; a black and grey Fall Out Boy band t-shirt with black jeans and black combat boots with dark green laces. His shaggy black hair was tussled slightly as he threw two leather black bags into the back of his silver Cadillac. A few hours later saw him in the middle of South Dakota with a pair of sunglasses on his face as he looked for this division that he had never heard of. He soon arrived at an old looking warehouse when he got out, a black leather biker jacket covered his frame as he approached the building.

"Hello?" he frowned as he knocked on the door.

He shifted from one foot to the other before wandering around outside the metal structure and pacing outside the door. Mid-pace, his ear twitched at a quiet whistling sound that was getting louder. He looked around and finally noticed an old ragged football headed straight for him before jumping to the side, barely dodging it as he landed in the dirt. He looked at it shocked before the metal door slammed open and a man stepped out.

He looked to be a bit older than Axel with very short hair and a little stubble on his face. He was six foot and had a lot more muscle than Axel with baby blue eyes.

He looked at the young agent on the ground in concern before helping him up, "Sorry about that, Pete tends to do that with... that. I'm Steve by the way, Steve Jinks."

Axel stumbled a bit but finally stood up correctly before looking at Steve, "Thanks. I'm Axel Floy and I was sent here by Mrs. Frederic last night."

"You must be the new Agent sent to help, come on in. Artie will explain the job to you," Steve smiled before walking back threw the metal door he came out of.

Axel stood in the doorway before walking down the hallway hesitantly, following after Steve. They approached a door with an eye scanner before they entered into an old run down office with a girl working with an interesting machine to the left and an older man over looking a few computers and talking into a small box.

"Cookie?" Steve asked as he came back with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

Axel jumped at his voice but nodded as he took in the plate of cookies, taking one cookie off the pile, "Sure. Thanks."

"Artie should be done soon but until then, let me introduce you to Claudia, girl genius," Steve grinned before leading Axel towards the girl tinkering with the strange machine to the left.

"Jinksy, can you hand me the sodding tool to your right?" Claudia exclaimed as she frowned at the machine in front of her.

"Another experiment, huh?" Steve chuckled as he handed her the tool.

"Yep, who's the new kid?" she replied as she went back to her tinkering.

"This is Axel the new Agent. Axel, this is Claudia, the thorn in Artie's side and the rose in my life," Steve grinned.

Axel smiled politely, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yea, same here kid," Claudia replied absent-minded as Steve steered Axel away, "She's uhh... busy."

"I can see that," Axel nodded before Artie clapped his hands.

"Ah, Mr. Floy, right?" The older man asked.

Axel nodded before blinking as Artie started to drag him away towards the other door that he saw, "Great. Time for your tour and explanation. Steve, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"What?!" came Claudia's cry of disbelief and Steve's uproarious laughter as the two left.

* * *

A few hours later saw Axel hyperventilating next to his car in the dirt. Too many insecurities and bad memories came to his mind when he remembered the assignments that Artie told him about and how he was supposed to become a warehouse agent. He heard the metal door creak open and twitched as Leena sat next to him in the dirt.

"You know, you won't mess this up. You want to do this too, you're just unsure and doubtful that you'll do a good job," Leena smiled at the calming agent next to her.

"How do you know?" Axel asked softly as he leaned against the car door.

"...I just do," she replied before standing up and walking away.

While Axel was calming down next to his car, inside the warehouse office, Artie was thinking over what he had seen while giving Axel a tour.

"Thinking about the new Agent Artie?" Leena smiled as she walked over to him, drawing Steve and Claudia's attention.

"He seemed nice," Claudia said with a grin, wrench in hand.

Steve nodded, "A little shy but nice I guess, too much for the Secret Service though."

Artie sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "The artifacts don't effect him."

The three gasped as Claudia asked, shocked, "What?"

"When we went on the tour, none of the artifacts reacted to his energy. It's like they shut down or he has a bubble around him that controls it, the only thing that reacted to his energy was the cart and he had enough to power it up for six people," Artie sighed and frowned as he tried to understand what exactly Axel was.

"Wow... That's insanely awesome," Claudia grinned as Steve smiled at her.

"C-Claudia, can you imagine what it would be like if he stayed? We wouldn't need the little bags or buckets of goo anymore, he could just touch it and it would deactivate the artifacts effects on people," Artie scrambled out of his seat as he ran a data search on Axel Floy on his computer.

While he did that, Leena was shuffling through files, Claudia was tinkering with her invention, and Steve was watching her tinker with things until Artie breathed deeply and blinked at the computer screen, "Oh... Oh my..."

"What?" Claudia asked.

Steve frowned as the two approached him, "What's wrong?"

"Did you find something on him?" Leena asked softly, leaning against the desk.

"Axel... Where are Myka and Pete?" Artie asked quickly as he got up and started gathering things from around the room.

"They should be at the B&B, why?" Claudia asked as the three followed him around the room.

Artie picked up his bag and turned towards them, "Axel is very dangerous and could possibly even beat both Myka and Pete at a fight. I gotta go."

"Wh- Artie!" Steve shouted as the man disappeared down the hallway, "...Should we go?"

"Yep/Yes," both Leena and Claudia replied before the three disappeared down the hall.

On the screen of Artie's computer was this:

 _Full Name: Axel Evra Floy_

 _Date of Birth: Unknown_

 _Place of Birth: Unknown_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Height: 5'7"_

 _Weight: 125 lbs._

 _Race: Panther Crow/Not Human_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Features: Black shaggy hair, lithe build, boyish face, bright silver eyes with green flecks, has been seen wearing black shirt with black jeans and black converse._

 _Animal Parts: Two large black wings, One long black panther tail with fur going up back to wings, black claws on hands, large panther paws for feet with fur going to knees, and two furry black ears on top of head coming out of hair._

 _Titles: Angel of Death, Death's Pet, Laughing Cat, Nightmare._

 _Skills: Hand-To-Hand Combat (Specialist), Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (Expert), User of Ninja Weapons (Expert), Judo (Expert), Weapons User (Expe rt), Taekwondo (Expert), and Muay Thai (Expert)._

 _Languages: English, Russian, German, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Irish, French._

 _Extremely Dangerous, attack on sight and detain. **\+ FILE EDIT + Do not engage, if spotted, kill on sight. Repeat: KILL ON SIGHT, DO NOT ENGAGE.**_


End file.
